elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Pregnant
It is possible for your character to become "pregnant", even if your character is male. (It's not really pregnancy, as you'll find - the current Japanese version says "parasitized" because they didn't appreciate the joke.) The pregnancy will show up on your character's feats screen. You will also receive periodic warnings along the lines of "your character pats their stomach uneasily.." The "pregnancy" is actually an alien, which will burst its way out of your character, causing a bleed effect and generating an alien kid in your vicinity. The alien kid is hostile and will attack you, your pets, and any neutrals in the area. You will remain pregnant, even after "giving birth", so it may be best to get rid of it as soon as possible. On the other hand, it does give you easier access to aliens which may drop corpses that give good favor with Gods (be sure to have your cooler box). It is also possible for the alien to impregnate your pets or NPCs, leading to a long chain reaction of impregnation. Pregnancy is a reference to the Alien series, in which an alien offspring (called a chestburster) erupts from the victim's chest and grows up to become a very hostile predator, similar to the Alien created from pregnancy, which is also a reference. Elona+ has changed the parasite spawns into the same monster or a weaker NPC, who can also spread parasites but don't drop corpses. Elona+ has various creatures capable of impregnating an unfortunate adventurer in addition to the Alien monsters. These include Leucochloridium, Camouflaged imp, Heqet and Giant eater flower enemies. Eating a corpse left by a hequet, leucochloridum, or one of the Meshera enemies will also cause pregnancy due to "parasite infection". Ways to Get Pregnancy *The named special attack from parasitizing enemies including aliens *Possible effect of drinking from a fountain, which is roughly one in 20 drinks ("You swallow something bad!") *Eating alien corpses Ways of Preventing Pregnancy *An artifact that has "Prevents aliens from entering your body." ("...But you puke it out quickly.") Ways of Curing Pregnancy *Drinking a poison *Drinking a potion of Dye *Drinking a potion of Sulfuric Acid *Drinking from a fountain or well and become poisoned *Drinking booze and vomiting while drunk. *Die and "Crawl up" *Eating cursed food which causes you to "vomit out the baby" City-Wide Alien Infestation Parasites can infest citizens, guards, and shopkeepers of populated areas. This can cause city-wide infestation and block access to stores and quests; even after leaving a city, its monsters and pregnancies persist. Ways that this occurs include the following: *Spread from infected player or player's pet or companion *Cursed items (such as those with Attracts Monsters attribute) on party characters or adventurers As most infections occur after drinking from a fountain, Palmia is the city most often affected. However, this can occur anywhere. Ways to remove infestation: *Nuclear bomb (It's the only way to be sure) *Summon other monsters (with the Ragnarok or other rare weapons). Eyth help you if this backfires and the strong monsters get impregnated! *Give dye/poison to all citizens and help city guards kill aliens * hrow dye/poison at NPCs with full inventories, which may slightly decrease Karma or make the NPC hostile (side effects best resolved by job quests, handing wallets to guards, and disguises) Category:Content Category:Statuses Category:Special actions